Remember to DreamDreams Can Come True
by KittyKatt357
Summary: Sasuke surprises his childhood sweetheart just as she's starting to lose hope.


**A/N Explanation of Story:** The point of this story is to say good-bye to my childhood and honor some old dreams of mine. I recently went through a really rough patch and can't seem to allow myself to believe in happily ever afters, wishes, or hopes anymore, so this also serves as a reminder to myself to keep dreaming. Tsubaki belongs partially to me, but mostly to MizunokoSora96, and Miyako belongs to me. I never really wrote their story, so if you're confused don't worry. I tried to explain everything relevant in the story, but if you're still lost, ask. The picture I speak of is the cover of the story. I don't know who did it…sorry.

Anyways, **Disclaimer:** Obvioulsy, Naruto isn't mine… or else it probably wouldn't be the Naruto we all know and love.

* * *

Six years ago, I was a hardcore Naruto fan. I watched both the dubbed and the subbed versions of the original anime, bought the manga books, and waited impatiently for the next issue of Shonen Jump, or, rather, the enclosed chapter of Naruto: Shippuden.

I admit I was a Sasuke fangirl, not like Sakura and Ino; good heavens, no! I have too much pride for that.

My friend and I had created OCs for the series. She was Sasuke's twin sister (it's scary how much those two are alike sometimes) and I was his girlfriend/soulmate.

As I read and watched Naruto: Shippuden, I found myself becoming more and more aggravated, mostly with Sasuke. I was so frustrated that I had to put the series down….I never did get back into the fandom. I rely on Tsubaki, my friend, to keep me informed.

I still remember, though, my favorite fanart picture of the series. I found it purely by accident. It was of Sasuke in a tux dancing with a woman, who I now assume to be Karen, with long red hair and was wearing a strapless red ball gown. This picture struck me because, at the time I'd found it, I had hair the exact same color and length. (Now it's still the same color, but much shorter.)

My grandmother had promised me that if I found my Sasuke, she would get me that dress. When we found it at Goodwill three or four for twenty dollars, she got it for me even though I was still Sasuke-less.

Now, it's my senior year, and prom is next weekend. Tsubaki, my best friend who's practically my sister – the same friend whose OC was Sasuke's twin sister – and I are planning to go stag together (or would it be doe, since we're both girls?), and I plan to wear that red, strapless dress that my grandmother bought me.

It was a bitter-sweet thing for me. I would be wearing the dress that I had dreamed of wearing to prom when I was twelve, but I wouldn't be going with a romantic partner.

* * *

Prom was crowded and stuffy. I probably would have liked it if I could actually dance, but the dance floor was full and the teachers were watching the dancers like hawks – a particularly bad thing for me since I'm an amateur belly dancer. I slipped outside to escape the chaos. It was really windy, and still crowded since slow music was playing out here, but at least there was a secluded corner where I could stand. The venue was on a hilltop on the edge of the city, providing a beautiful view of the twinkling city lights. It was beautiful, romantic even, with the slow music and warmly lit paths of the garden.

Footsteps sounded behind me, but I ignored them. There were so many people that it was probably just another party-goer.

"Why's a beautiful woman like you standing out here by herself?" a man asked.

I almost turned around – almost – before figuring that whomever-it-was was talking to one of the other single girls in the area.

I was attractive, yes, but I tend to intimidate men with my aura – at least, that's what I like to think. Hey, my self-esteem needs all the help it can get, thank you. Someone clasped my shoulder.

"Do you always make a habit of ignoring people?"

I turned to address the man speaking to me and froze. I couldn't decide whether it was by chance or by design, but he looked like a Sasuke cosplayer in a tux. His medium length black hair was spiked up in the back and his dark eyes glinted in the warm path lights.

"Miyako, are you all right?"

I fell against the half-wall behind me. That name – that name was not one I had been called since junior high.

"You – no way, no way." I gasped.

"'No way' what?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're – " I stopped to glare at him. "How did you know that name?"

"It's your name. If you want proof,"

He leaned forward, trapping me between him and the wall. I gripped my clutch in one hand and my skirt in the other, ready to whack him in the head and knee him in the groin.

"It's all your fault that women can take their eyes off me."

I gasped. I'd developed Miyako to be a witch of the Witch Clan/Village who was terrible at magic when she was a child. One particular magical mishap had ended with Sasuke being doused with some sort of love potion/spell/whatsit.

"You're really here. This is really happening."

He smiled.

"Yes."

"There you are!"

…And there went the romantic moment.

A woman with short black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes, wearing a sakura pink strapless dress rushed over towards me then froze when she saw the man who was still leaning over me.

"Is everything okay?" she asked slowly.

"Yea, fine, better than fine, actually." I answered with a bright smile.

She seemed to be getting over the shock of the position she found me in and began to take in Sasuke's appearance.

"Is that who I think it is, or was the punch spiked?"

"No, this is real."

"Oh, ok. Where's Naruto? If my best friend has a date for the night, then I had better have a date, too."

Sasuke sighed, giving her a mild glare.

"Behind you, Tsubaki."

Both of us looked at the blonde heading our way. I had to admit, Naruto looked good in a tux, even if he was wearing a bright orange tie. His blue eyes widened when Tsubaki squealed and leapt at him.

"I'm glad to see you, too." he laughed once he'd steadied them both.

"C'mon," Tsubaki commanded as she dragged him towards the outdoor dance floor.

"I expect you to dance with her all night, and I do mean all night." she ordered over her shoulder.

"Pushy isn't she?" Sasuke grumbled.

"She's your twin." I smirked.

Sasuke growled and rolled his eyes before stepping away from me.

"Would you like to dance?"

I smiled and took his offered hand. He led me over to the edge of the dance floor.

As I danced in his arms with my head on his shoulder, I didn't care if this was a one night thing or if it lasted forever. I was just glad that I had experienced some sort of romantic interaction before I graduated and that I didn't have to spend my senior prom romantically deprived. This one little miracle reminded me that dreams really could come true; it was okay to hope because it wasn't always hopeless.

"By the way," he whispered in my ear. "I like the dress."

I laughed.


End file.
